The invention relates to a device for applying a proper amount of a sealant onto an inner surface of a cap for a twopiece capsule in which the cap is secured to the capsule body,.
as described hereinafter. A sealing device of this type is already known from German prior art DE OS No. 28 30 849 wherein a sealing medium is sprayed from an annular nozzle onto the inside of a cap. During this process it may happen that excess sealing material in the form of droplets exude to the outside and moistens not only the exterior surface of the cap but also that of the body of the capsule attached thereto. The sealing material--consisting of water, liquid gelatine, or similar bonding agents or solvents--deposited thereon etches the surface of the capsule, which likewise consists of gelatine, starch or similar soluble substances, so that there is visible damage to the otherwise smooth exterior surface. However, the excess sealing material can also cause several capsules to become glued to one another. It is also possible for excess sealing material to be forced into the inside of the capsule, thus allowing it to come into contact with the contents, which should always be avoided. It is, however, important to distribute sufficient sealing material evenly over the seam area to create a firm and tight seal, which makes packaging of liquid medication also possible with two-piece capsules. Moreover, such a seal creates a security seal which protects against unauthorized opening without destruction of the capsule. The problem addressed by the invention is, therefore, to create a sealing device for two-piece capsules which allows precise metering of the quantity of sealing material to be applied to one part of the capsule.